


Apples and Oranges

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: "Of course Iwa-Chan! We will be together forever. But only as friends! I wouldn't date you until pigs learned to fly! Until oranges grew on apple trees!"Oikawa had screamed those words when they were 6, not realizing that when he was older he would change his mind. He was a romantic though, so he set out to make the impossible happen.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Apples and Oranges

Looking back on it Oikawa Tooru never figured he would be where he is in life now - about to graduate high school, heading on to play volleyball as a career, his best friend beside him. He'd made incredible friends along the way, lead an amazing team, and worked his ass off to accomplish his goals, and even though they didn't make it to nationals he was proud; they'd worked their hardest and that was the most important aspect, in the end. 

He really didn't see himself where he is now physically, though. In a park at 10 PM, sat on Matsukawa's shoulders hanging oranges from tree branches with twine. Hanamaki was holding the other oranges and extra twine, and was also taking a video for leverage - Oikawa was never going to live this down. 

Matsukawa groaned as Oikawa shifted awkwardly, trying no to fall and take his friend down with him. "Remind me again," he started, a little out of breath, "why the hell we're doing this." 

Oikawa smiled down at his friend, "Because when I was a kid I was stupid!" 

"You're still stupid now, that doesn't mean we have to be here this late, hanging fruit from a tree." 

"Makki!" Oikawa screeched, and Matsukawa was laughing even though he was out of breath from holding Oikawa's heavy ass on his shoulders. 

"You're gonna look at me and you're gonna tell me that I'm wrong?" Hanamaki asked, and Oikawa just sighed before smiling at the camera, pointing right at the phone.

"Once upon a time I made a mistake!"

Hanamki was quick on the draw. "Again, you make mistakes everyday, that still doesn't expl-"

"Listen to my story Makki!" Everything went quiet, and Oikawa started again.

*********

He couldn't really remember the first time he met Iwaizumi, or even the process in which the two became friends. All Oikawa knows is that Iwaizumi had always been there for him, through thick and thin, volleyball wins and volleyball losses, the transition from elementary school to middle school, and middle school to high school - Iwaizumi had always been a part of Oikawa's life. There were few memories Oikawa had from childhood that Iwaizumi wasn't a part of. 

Oikawa's most detailed memory from his childhood was from when he was six; he and Iwa-Chan had been playing outside all day as they normally did, catching bugs and learning to play volleyball together. At the end of the day they always sat down in one of their yards, backs on the ground and their arms to the sky, talking of all their hopes and dreams. 

"One day we're gonna be the best volleyball players in the entire world," Oikawa said, a lisp in his voice from his missing teeth. Iwaizumi agreed, a large smile on his face. He liked to think about being with Oikawa until he was old, wrinkles on his face and gray in his hair; he liked to think about playing volleyball with his best friend as long as he could, hitting the sets Oikawa sent him forever, one day getting recognized for the duo they were. 

"Do you think we will play together forever?" Iwaizumi asked, turning his head to look at his best friend.

Oikawa looked back at him, his missing tooth smile spreading across his face. "Of course Iwa-Chan! We will be together forever. But only as friends! I wouldn't date you until pigs learned to fly! Until oranges grew on apple trees!" 

Iwaizumi sat up, glaring at his best friend. "I wouldn't wanna be more than a friend with you anyways! You're a big old crybaby, why would I want to marry you?" 

The bickering went back and forth until the sun was setting and they were both being called to go inside and eat dinner. 

*********

"And so, in order for me to ask him out I have to make oranges grow on apple trees!" Oikawa said, like it what he said when he was six really mattered now, when they were all becoming adults. 

"I've got lots of comments to make," Makki admitted, sending an unimpressed look in Oikawa's direction. "First of all, what if Iwaizumi doesn't even remember that conversation?"

"Oh he remem-"

"Secondly," Makki said louder, cutting Oikawa off so he could keep countering this stupid task they were doing, "shouldn't you also be making pigs fly right now?"

"We're being practical here, Makki-Chan."

"Pracitcal?" Matsukawa asked under his breath, looking at Hanamaki bewilderingly.

"And third," Hanamaki held up three fingers, "this isn't even an apple tree."

Oikawa almost fell off of Mattsun's shoulders at that one, letting the points his friend made take him down. "There weren't any in this park and this is the park that Iwa-Chan and I always come to," he admitted, thoroughly defeated. "If you are gonna be so mean to me Makki then you can just go! Mattsun and I can finish this alone."

"Actually, if Makki is leaving I would like to go too," Matsukawa admitted, and Oikawa really had it then. He started pulling at Matsukawa's ears, fed up with the teasing.

"Fine then, you can both go! I'll just climb the tree and hang them myself!" Hanamaki was laughing, recording the entire incident, and though his ears were being pulled Matsukawa couldn't stop himself from laughing either. It was all good and fun, the three of them laughing harder than they had since before they had lost their chance to go to nationals.

They were about to graduate, about to move on to bigger and better things, about to move away from each other, the best friends they had made in the last three years and this was the perfect relief from that. "Shouldn't you guys be happy for me anyways? I'm finally getting over my pining! You've been yelling at me for it all year!" He finally stopped pulling Matsukawa's ears, instead crossing his arms and pouting. "You guys are lousy friends." 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were reaching the end of their laughing fits, both wiping tears out of their eyes. "You're right, you're right," Mattsun said, looking over to his partner in crime, "it is about time you stopped fucking pining for him and just admitted that you're in love with him."

"I meant it's obvious," Hanamaki continued, a smirk on his face. "But I think Iwaizumi is way too dense to see it." 

Oikawa glared at Hanamaki, "I know what you're doing! Picking on Iwa-Chan when he isn't here to defend himself makes you just as lousy a friend as before!"

Hanamaki laughed, deciding that he had had enough fun with Oikawa. "Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "let's get your task done so you can confess to your Iwa-Chan tomorrow, and live happily ever after." 

"You're just so easy to pick on," Matsukawa mumbled.

"Mattsun!"

*********

The next morning Oikawa was extremely antsy. He took longer to get ready, hoping to look good enough that Iwa-Chan would want to be with him. It was stupid, he knew - Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa at his worst time and time again, so trying harder to look good wasn't really going to help a lot. But, it made him feel better to work on his outer appearance so he let himself take the time, spent extra time combing his hair, washing his face, moisturizing. In the end he walked to the park alone, messaging Iwa-Chan to meet him there. 

He sat on the bench under the tree he had been under just the night before, seated on Matsukawa's shoulders in hopes of making his dream come true. He was gonna do it after they had won against Karasuno - was gonna ask Iwaizumi that night when they were back at his house, when they were showered and dressed for bed, sitting up with the lingering excitement of the game they'd played, excited that they were so close to nationals that they could taste it. 

Instead they had lost, their dreams crushed, confessing to Iwa-Chan being the last thing on Oikawa's mind. He didn't get another chance to play Shiratorizawa, didn't get a shot at going to Nationals for himself, to prove that Seijou was good, they really were, and they worked so fucking hard to get where they were. 

"Oi, stop thinking about it." Oikawa looked up, eyes meeting with those of his best friend. _Iwa-Chan is so handsome,_ Oikawa thought to himself, letting himself take a good look at this best friend. He was more tan than usual, the sun turning his skin just a little bit golden, and Oikawa always loved it. He was in a muscle tank, showing of his arms, and a pair of shorts, showing off his legs, and Oikawa swore those arms and legs were going to be the death of him - _Iwa-chan is so fit._ His eyes then traveled to his best friend's face and he felt his heart clench. The usual smile Iwaizumi had on his face when picking on Oikawa wasn't their. His mouth was in a hard line, and it was then Oikawa was reminded that he wasn't the only one who was sad about them losing against Karasuno - it was both of their dream to go on to be the best duo in all of Japan. "I can tell by how tense you are thinking about losing - stop it, shit happens." 

Oikawa felt himself laugh - of course Iwaizumi knew what was happening in his head. He'd always been able to read Oikawa better than anyone, always knew when the brunette was pushing his body passed it's limits, knew when he needed to take a break, knew when he was overthinking. He stood from the bench and ushered his best friend to sit. "Iwa-Chan I-"

"Are those oranges?" Iwaizumi interrupted, pointing to the six oranges he had hung from the tree yesterday.

"Don't interrupt!" Oikawa protested with a pout. Iwaizumi wanted to interrupt again, inquire why the hell there were six oranges hanging from the branches of a tree in the park, but he did as his best friend asked and listened. "Iwa-Chan, throughout my whole life you have been beside me, annoying the hell out of me and hitting me upside the head when you think I'm acting up. I can't really remember a time of my life you weren't there for me, and I think there is a reason for that!" 

Iwaizumi looked confused but he kept his promise and he didn't interrupt. "I think that someone, somewhere knew that I would need you," Oikawa said, and he knew it sounded silly but that's just how he felt. "If I hadn't of had you throughout the years I would have long since injured my knee and had to quit volleyball, I would have long since lost my way, I would even have probably given up." Iwaizumi was surprised - where was this going? "And I'm really sorry, Iwa-Chan, that I couldn't take us to Nationals."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Tooru-"

"Hey now, no interrupting," Oikawa said with a soft smile, and Iwaizumi was confused with the change in demeanor; Oikawa seemed so calm and soft now. "I really wish we could have gone all the way with that team," Oikawa continued, "but that's whatever, because shit happens right?" He winked at Iwaizumi. "Anyways, I think that we were meant to be, Hajime. I think that we were made to be friends with each other, and I think that - if you would allow it - we were meant to be more than that." 

Iwaizumi was dumbfounded, stuck their with his mouth open, at a total loss for words. "Tooru," he mumbled, and then the oranges on the tree made sense, thinking back to that time when they were younger, and Oikawa's harsh words. "Did you do this?" 

Oikawa beamed, radiating like the sun. "Yeah last night! Mattsun and Makki helped me. We couldn't make pigs fly, but they helped me hang these so I could tell you-"

"I love you," Iwaizumi said. "I think I'm the one that would be lost without you, Tooru. You've been a great leader for us this whole time, and I really am not sure what I've done to deserve you, but I'm thankful everyday that you're here for me." 

Oikawa was the shocked one then, and tears started to grow in his eyes. "Iwa-Chan-"

"Don't act all surprised," the black haired male argued, growing flustered. "You spent your time hanging oranges from a tree to confess, you must have expected it to go well." 

Oikawa smiled wide at his best friend, moving to pull him up from the bench. "I just wasn't expecting you to steal my thunder, Iwa-Chan." 

The shorter male rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the soft smile that started to cross his face. "You just confessed and you're still going to call me Iwa-Chan?" 

"I love you Hajime," Oikawa said quietly, pulling his best friend closer to him. 

They leaned in to kiss each other, and it was all Oikawa had dreamed of and more. They'd kissed each other's wounds when they were little, each other's cheeks even when the other was sad but this, nothing compared to this. Oikawa was overwhelmed, wanted to take all he could get before it was gone, so he let his hands grab Iwaizumi's neck to pull him closer until there was no room left for anything between them. Iwaizumi pulled back a little, chuckling. "Calm down." 

"I've waited so long though," Oikawa whined, his lip pouting out. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa's pout before kissing him again, and then the brunette was smiling. "I could get used to that." 

They kissed again and again, settling onto the grass under the tree like they used to when they were kids. They were looking at the oranges hung in the tree above them, their hands clasped and smiles on both of their faces. They only enjoyed a few minutes of silence before Iwaizumi spoke again. 

"You dumbass," he mumbled, sitting up, "this isn't even an apple tree!" 

"Iwa-Chan, just pretend!" 


End file.
